Aragorn's Hair
by Navarra
Summary: This is just a cute little AL thing that I decided to use for my first posted fic. Short and sweet, as they like to say. Warning: SLASH. Please R&R, I really need you to!


This is just a quick A/L fic that I wrote because I like happy things. It's cute, short, and very sweet. However, it is SLASH, which I know some people don't like. If you don't like it, don't read it--that's really very simple.   
This is based pretty much on the movies - I don't think the books mentioned anything about braids. And on the subject of braids, I have no idea whether they are "warrior braids" or any such thing...it doesn't really matter, does it?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, Aragorn, or any member of the Company. However, I do own a life-size cardboard cutout of Legolas....what? On the topic of things I own, I also own a hamster, the "plot" of this fic, and not enough money for someone to sue me. So please don't.  
Hope you enjoy--this is my first *posted* fic, so beware for bad formatting and writing style. It's not going to have any more chapters. And no angst or anything--as I stated before, HAPPY! Have fun! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Legolas' slim fingers worked their way through the man's dark hair.  
  
"Oh, why did I agree to let you do this?" Aragorn grumbled softly as he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Be still," the elf relplied. "Please, just relax until I am done." Legolas worked quickly, skilled at this art as he was. His fingertips deftly pushed the strands of hair around and across, working them through and about each other.   
  
Aragorn sat still for a few seconds, then pulled away. Legolas' hands stayed with the braid, not willing to give it up until the man moved out of his reach. As he let go he said the man's name impatiently. "Aragorn, just a bit more. Tula sinome (come here)."  
  
"No," Aragorn replied happily. "I've decided that I don't really want these braids after all. Why were you giving them to me, anyway?"  
  
"They are the Mirkwood warrior's braids. They will bring you luck in battle, I am sure!" Legolas pleaded with the man. As he did, a few of the hobbits began to turn their heads from various places around the campsite.  
  
Aragorn stroked his chin. "Hmmmm....are you trying to imply....that I need more luck in battle? That my fighting skills require improvement?" At this point Pippin actually walked over and sat down, watching the two as if they were performers in an amusing play.  
  
Legolas gave him a surprised smile. "No, of course that was not what I was tring to say at all. But--"  
  
Aragorn cut him off, still smiling. "Well, then, I shall not be needing these." His hands moved towards his hair. "Also, they seem a little femenine to me."  
  
"Femenine!" Legolas cried. By now the whole company was watching excitedly. "These braids are worn by the most skilled warriors of Mirkwood!"  
  
Aragorn grinned as he began to undo one of his braids.  
  
"No! That was hard to do! Your hair is so coarse and dirty and I've only ever done it to myself..."  
  
"Coarse and dirty! After that insult your hands will never touch my head again!" Aragorn took a few steps back as the elf lept toward him. Aragorn then sidestepped Legolas and sprinted across their campsite. Legolas jumped over a sitting hobbit easily and rushed to Aragorn.  
  
"Curse your nimble legs!" cried the man as he avoided the campfire and dove into a bush. Legolas followed and crashed after Aragorn into the forest. He quickly caught up with him and grabbed his waist, causing him to fall to the ground, stirring up dust and leaves. Legolas kneeled on the man's back and continued to braid his hair.  
  
"Your knees are sharp," complained Aragorn. Legolas only smiled. He finished the right braid and began to work on the left. After thirty seconds of Aragorn groaning with fake pain, Legolas had finished.  
  
The elf leaned down to Aragorn's ear and said softly, "That wasn't bad, was it?" Aragorn sighed, not sure how to reply. He closed his eyes and his head fell onto the dirty leaves.  
  
Legolas smiled before he kissed the back of Aragorn's neck gently. He then kissed his jawbone several times before allowing the man to turn over.  
  
Their lips brushed together once, almost imperceptibly, before Legolas leaned in further to depen the kiss. As he pulled away, he dragged his teeth gently along Aragorn's lower lip, which just made the man sit up to meet the elf's lips once again. As they broke the kiss, Aragorn murmured, "Amin mela lle (I love you)" before pulling back to see his lover's face. His large eyes were truly the color of the skky, and his hair was beautifully silver in the moonlight. His elfish face danced with light and joy as they stood.  
  
Legolas also viewed his work. "Lle naa vanima (you are beautiful)" he said to the dark, handsome man before him.  
  
Aragorn smiled uncertainly as he touched his new braids. Legolas brought the man's rough hand down and led him back to the campsite. There he presented his work to the company. Everyone applauded; even Gandalf softly clapped from across the clearing.  
  
"See? It is lovely. You are a vision." Legolas said as they sat together in front of the comfortable fire.  
  
"Truthfully, why did you want to give me these braids?" Aragorn asked after a moment.  
"I really did want to give you luck." Legolas replied calmly. "Not because you lack fighting skills, but because...I just want to protect you." Legolas blushed at the way this sounded when he said it out loud.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "The orcs will be so stunned by my beauty, they will stand in awe and cease to fight. Is that what you're after?"  
  
Legolas' laugh reminded Aragorn of small raindrops. "Perhaps I should braid all of your hair, melamin, if that is the effect it shall have." He became more serious. "But what I mean to say is, if anything should happen to you, I would--"  
  
"I know, melamin. But uuma dela (don't worry). Those times are far away from us. Do not dwell on them. For us, at this moment, those days never come. Instead, think about what we have here, now. Our love will carry us through the dark times. Amin vesta (I promise)."  
  
"You are right." Legolas said quietly as he turned to the man. They shared one warm kiss before turning back to the fire, and their hearts beat together into the night. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So? How was it? Make you laugh, make you cry, make you want to put my head on a pike? It got a little mushy at the end, but so what? I also *tried* to make Legolas the "leader" of the relationship, which is how I think it should be, but it sort of switched to Aragorn at the end there. Please, please R&R! And don't be afraid to CRITICISE! I need you to tell me how to be a better writer. Thanks! 


End file.
